Multi-chip semiconductor packages can include reference voltages and power supply voltages generated on each semiconductor device. Such supplies may be susceptible to independent noise and/or current loads for each semiconductor device which can cause reference voltages and power supply voltages to greatly vary between devices.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide a method of generating power supply voltages and/or reference voltages that can be consistent among each semiconductor device in a multi-chip semiconductor device to improve reliability.